coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9114 (3rd March 2017)
Plot Sinead knows that Daniel is the father. Beth advises her to keep her pregnancy a secret for now while she considers her options and everything will be fine. Peter stammers out excuses to Leanne as to why he coudn't persuade Steve to drop his action. He tells her that Steve has some valid points. Rana tells Sarah that Bethany and Nathan are obviously having sex and her daughter should be careful. Brian advises Ken to stop pushing Daniel away. Sarah leaves a message on Nathan's phone inviting him to tea. Robert calls on Michelle with drinks and a scrabble board game to make her laugh by only playing with rude words but she's not in the mood. Peter tells Leanne she should compromise with Steve. Adam offers to deliver the flower order and Tracy hands him Ken’s car keys. Sally and Rita refuse to move until Zack is fired and the site's policies are brought up to date. Gary tells Rita she's too old to protest and, furious with him, she chains herself to the entrance fence with Brian's bike lock as Yasmeen, Erica and Rana join in. Packing their bags for the hotel, Daniel finds Sinead's testing kit. The women, joined by Gemma and Brian block the brewery site entrance and the foreman gives in. Brian admits that he really can't remember the combination to the bike lock. Michelle enjoys the scrabble game. Daniel confronts Sinead with the pregnancy test. He's shocked to realise he's the father and doesn't know what to do. Gemma uses her skills to pick the lock and free Rita. Having had a contraceptive implant, Bethany feels very grown up, believing she’s got a proper boyfriend. Daniel can't see himself as a father and decides to write down a list of the pros and cons of having a baby. In Ken's car, Adam watches as Ronan Truman leaves his house. Bethany’s mortified when Sarah confesses to what she's done. Daniel can't think of anything to go on the "pro" side of the list and makes it clear that a baby is for the future. Steve bumps into Leanne outside the Rovers and agree that they can sort something out. He kisses the baby in the pram as a distraught Michelle watches from the flat window. She swears vengeance on Leanne. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Oliver Battersby - Toby Catley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Zack - Nate Fallows *Foreman - Grant Burgin *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Ronan Truman - Colin Tierney Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Ronan Truman's house - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel's horrified when he stumbles across Sinead's pregnancy testing kit; Adam goes to drug-dealer Ronan Truman's house; and outside the building site, Rita, Yasmeen, Erica, Rana and Brian join Sally in her protest. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,420,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes